1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to liquid crystal panels, and more particularly to an automatic dust-removing device for a liquid crystal panel and a projector using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A projector usually includes an enclosure, a plurality of elements disposed in the enclosure, such as a light source, three liquid crystal panels, a cross dichroic prism, and a projection lens.
In the projector, a heat dissipation system is needed for dissipating heat generated during the operation of the projector. However, external dust will enter into the projector along air vents of the enclosure and attach to liquid crystal lenses of the liquid crystal panels. This causes dust spots to appear in the image projected by the projector and decreases the quality of the image. Thus, there is a need for an automatic dust-removing device for removing dust from the liquid crystal panel of a projector.